


Owlspring

by neonstardust



Series: Forever Is All That I Need [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Gen, Post-Canon, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonstardust/pseuds/neonstardust
Summary: Speak to your children as if they are the wisest, kindest and most beautiful and magical humans on Earth; for what they believe is what they will become.- Brooke Hampton





	Owlspring

The clock blinks 6:05 in soft green light. Akaashi glances at the digital numbers between turning pages in his history book, the highlighter creating bold segments in the same shade of viridian, only closing the cover at the soft chime of the doorbell. Bokuto's date greets him at the door, offering a name and an excuse for being late.

"My name is Akaashi Keiji." He lines up his guest's shoes in a row next to his own and extends the pair of guest slippers. "Please, come in."

"Nice place." Bright eyes absorb every detail of the room with broad sweeps. The simple furniture of college life decorates what Akaashi would hardly consider "nice" longings, embellished with owl trinkets and volleyball trophies on every available shelf. The coffee table is reserved for school supplies and taxes, although Bokuto uses it for neither. Carefully, Akaashi clears the stained surface of his homework assignment and takes a seat. A moment later, the chair across from him is pulled out and occupied. "Where's Bokuto?"

"Please take this," Akaashi says instead. He holds out a paper, watching as tanned fingers close around the clean edge.

"This is a list of emergency numbers?"

"My number is at the top." In his lap, Akaashi runs his thumb along his left hand, tracing over the dips and ridges of his knuckles. "Please have it on speed dial."

"Uh, okay." A frown tugs down the corners of pink lips. "But you know we're just going to a movie, right? I mean," dark brows draw together in thought, eyes narrowing on the neat handwriting, "The poison control number?"

"Safety is a top priority," Akaashi mumbles. He hopes to finish this meeting before the rest of the numbers can be read, especially the one for animal care and control. Too many bad memories surface with the thought. "Please list the address of the theater here." He slides a sheet of paper past a water stain on the tabletop. It’s blank except for the title, “Bokuto-san's ~~Schedule~~ Epic Adventures.” Some of Akaashi’s neat writing is scratched, adorned with Bokuto’s hastily added corrections. "Include your expected arrival and departure times, and any other locations that will be visited."

An awkward chuckle precedes, "You're kidding, right?"

One second passes, then another. Akaashi holds the confused gaze directed at him until Bokuto's date looks away, accepting the reality of the situation, because, no, Akaashi is not kidding. With a resigned sigh, the time is added in curving black ink.

"I will also need your contact information."

"He's a grown boy, Akaashi-san." It's meant to sound light, like an afterthought, but annoyance undercuts the sentiment. "Isn’t this a bit unnecessary?"

The image of Bokuto pacing around the living room without pants, clad only in his owl boxer glory, contemplating the significance of a red tie versus a rocket ship tie, despite Akaashi's gentle reminder that neckties are not worn with t-shirts, rises unbidden in Akaashi's mind. Twenty minutes of one-sided deliberation and two neighbors reminding them to buy curtains later, Bokuto began searching his closet for an owl tie instead, because, “Owl’s Akaashi, who doesn’t love owls?” Meanwhile, Akaashi scoured the internet for roommate wanted listings only to learn he is stranded here.

"I will also need your contact information," Akaashi repeats.

Another staring contest ensues, but the bright eyes, now clouded over with disbelief, are easier to withstand than the eerie gold he's used to. Defeat comes in the sound of graphite on paper. Akaashi examines the information handed back to him and nods his approval. "Please have him back by midnight, and refrain from coffee or other stimulating items that will disturb his sleep schedule." The 6:14 on the clock blinks in a slow, rhythmic pace, but it charges the air with a sense of urgency. Standing, Akaashi dips his head in a swift bow. "Thank you for your time."

The door crashes open. Bokuto appears as a whirlwind of motion, barreling from the bedroom to the living room, the eager smile on his face ruining any attempts to look nonchalant. Through his cracked open door, three neckties lie abandoned on the floor atop crumpled math homework and a stray pair of kneepads, striped off an hour earlier at Akaashi's insistence that they would not be needed while purchasing concessions before the movie.

The concern coloring his date's face melts away, leaving an easy grin. Bokuto's own smile emerges like warm sunshine on an overcast day. Guiding their way to the door, he waves over his shoulder and loops his arm around his date’s shoulders.

Halfway through the gate, Bokuto remembers the front door and runs back to close it. "Sorry, Akaashi."

"Have fun, Bokuto-san." Akaashi clasps his hands behind his back, watching silently as Bokuto slams the door shut. "Be safe."


End file.
